


I don't remember you

by shadowhuntersalecbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, AU Malec, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Car Accident, Coma, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I AM SORRY, M/M, Magnus and Clary siblings, Magnus just can't remember, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Deserves Nice Things, Memory Loss, alec lightwood - Freeform, alec really loves magnus, but - Freeform, lot of angst, magnus bane - Freeform, okay a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersalecbane/pseuds/shadowhuntersalecbane
Summary: (so I wrote a one shot called "sir, you've been in a coma for four years" and now I'm writing a legit fanfic about it :) You can find it on my account if you want to read it)Maybe if he talked longer on the phone, maybe if he just looked at the right, maybe if he took a cab then maybe, maybe he wasn't hit by the car.Magnus Bane suffers from memory loss after a four year coma, he doesn't remember anything. His doctor takes him back home, trying to let him remember.A/NSo I'm not English and I know that is a stupid excuse but I'm just saying I'm sorry for the grammer mistakes.





	1. I'ts not your fault

Magnus checked his appearance one more time before picking up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and called his boyfriend. While the phone rang he looked at the apartment.. this was his home for 2 years, but it never felt like home, it felt more like a.. hotel. But today, today he was going to go home. He was excited and nervous, oh he was so nervous. ‘Alexander Lightwood.’ His boyfriend picked up his phone. Magnus chuckled, he loved how he always announced his name without looking who called. ‘Morning darling, for you, I didn’t wake you up did I?’ It was 7 pm where Magnus was and 6 am where Alec was. ‘Magnus, hey, no I uh I was just going for a run.’ Of course, Alec’s usual morning run.. Magnus wondered how his abs feel, he has missed those, and his boyfriend of course. ‘You’ll pick me up at the airport right? Or am I going to see Luke first?’ Magnus kind of knew Alec would be there but he needed to know for sure his boyfriend would be at the airport. ‘Don’t be stupid, I’m not going to miss the chance to see you after two years Mags, I missed you.. your habits, your smell..’ Magnus’s heart broke a little, like it always did talking with Alec over their situation. They grew up alongside each other, they were best friends, but there was always more.. the feeling was there, the sexual tension. So when Magnus kissed Alec on school prom, yes very cheesy, they dated for 5 years.. then on Magnus’s 24th birthday they got a call.. it was a big call. Magnus could go design clothes and it would help his career a lot, but it was in Perth, Australia. So after a lot of fights, Alec convinced Magnus that he should go follow his dream, it was just for 2 years; they would manage. So Magnus left the little town close to Springfield and made the 3 hour drive towards New York to catch his flight to Perth. ‘I miss you, too.’ Magnus said for the lack of words, ‘I was just heading out to the airport, I’ll call you when I board okay?’ Magnus fidgeted with his suitcase and bounced on his feet. ‘I’ll be waiting here for you.’ His heart melted. ‘Bye, love you.’ He said, Alec needed to know, he needed to know Magnus loved him. ‘Bye, I love you too Mags.’ and they hung up. Magnus closed the apartment behind him and took the stairs and not the elevator this time. He delivered his keys with his landlord and left the building. It was just a few minutes walk to the bus station to go to the airport, he wanted to walk first but it was over an hour walk so that was not happening. He jumped from excitement what caused a few people to look at him weird, but he didn’t care; he was going to see his boyfriend in just a rough 24 hours. He felt giddy, nervous and 19 all over again when they had their first kiss. He was so nervous, that he didn’t saw the car coming up.

_______________

He gasped and sat straight up, a shock of pain went through his back. His throat hurt like hell, he felt pain all over his body and his eyes were blurry from tears? He couldn’t quite figure it out. He rubbed his eyes and looked across the room, doctors were around him.. he could make out 6. He was in a hospital? Why was he in a hospital? ‘Sir?’ He looked over at a doctor, she was quite pretty, maybe a bit older than he was. ‘Yeah?’ His voice sounded rough. ‘Do you know what happened?’ He tried to dig in his mind, but nothing came up.. he shook his head, to afraid to talk to cause more pain. ‘You were in a car accident,’ shit, well, he felt good.. ‘can I go home?’ where was home? She looked shocked: ‘Sir, you’ve been in a coma for 4 years.’ He was what now? ‘Could you tell us your name?’ Another doctor asked.. his name? He.. he didn’t know.. what was his name? He couldn’t remember anything.. something with New York, Perth, Fashion.. it was all blurry.. ‘I-I don’t know.’ He whispered. He didn’t know anything.. ‘John Doe has memory loss.’ Some doctor called in a walky talky. ‘I need to go home.’ He said, where was home.. it hurt to think.. ‘I-I need to get out of here.. home.. I.. home.’ He wanted to stand up but the female doctor held him and laid him back on bed. ‘We will get you home sir, I promise.’ He could only nod, he did not believe her.. he couldn’t. Somebody ran in his room, the door bounced against the walls but the man didn’t care. ‘Dr. Loss!’ The female doctor turned around, ‘Yes Michael?’ She sounded tired, like himself. ‘I know who he is.’ the man, Michael, pointed at him. ‘Oh please tell,’ he sounded sassy, tired and just.. tired. ‘Magnus Bane, born 1987 8 december what makes him 30 years old. Lives close to Springfield in America, his family there reported him missing when he didn’t show up at the airport 4 years ago.’ Magnus Bane.. the name did suit him, yeah.. it did, wait a second, he was 30!? ‘I’m 30!’ He exclaimed what caused dr. Loss to flinch. ‘We guessed you 24 if that is what you’re worried about.’ She said, kind of annoyed.. Magnus liked her. ‘Michael?’ Michael made a humming sound that he was listening. ‘I want you to contact his family and explain everything, I want you to tell me everything there is to know about this man..’ Michael nodded and started to walk away but dr. Loss stopped him, ‘and I want you to book four tickets to New York.’ Magnus raised his eyebrow while Michael just did what his boss said. ‘You’re a good guy mr. Bane, so we are going to get your memory back,’ his heart clenched, ‘even if it is the last thing I do.’ He didn’t think, he just hugged her. 

____________

A week later and Magnus was released out of the hospital. With him and dr. Loss who he could call Catarina two other man were joining. Raphael Santiago and Ragnor Fell. Raphael worked at the hospital and Ragnor was a scientist who did researched for memory loss and how to cure it. It was weird when he stepped on the american ground, he knew he had been here, he felt it.. he just couldn’t remember. Magnus looked at the mirror in the bathrooms at the airport. He found out he was quite fond of glitter.. he had his hair styled up and the sides shaved, red streaks where in his hair with some glitter. He wore red tight leather pants with a black belt and a black blouse tucked in it. Black polished shoes fitted around his feet. He even wore a bit make-up, he liked it and apparently, he was quite good in it.

‘Magnus, god, are you done?’ He heard Ragnor yell.. he groaned but walked out of the toilets. In just this short week the four of them did become friends. ‘I’m tired.’ Magnus complained when he walked back towards Cat. ‘We know, we all are.. come I got a cab.. we’re going to meet your family.’ Magnus groaned.. he didn’t even know who they were, I mean yeah so he didn’t saw them for more than 4 years.. okay it might be good for them.. they could tell him what he did in Australia. The cab drive was horrible, he was tired sweaty and it was too long.. god couldn’t he just live in New York. The worse part was when he stepped out and was in his old town.. it was there, on the tip of his tongue, the memory.. but it.. it was so far away. He saw the town but he didn’t remember, he felt it but didn’t at the same time. It already drove him mad. ‘Come.’ Magnus just followed Cat, not knowing where they went. Some people looked at him on the streets with a look of recognition.. but Magnus ignored them, he didn’t feel like meeting people, first his family.. ‘Okay this is your childhood house.’ Magnus almost bumped into Cat when she stood still. He swallowed and nodded.. he could already see the house was big and had a huge garden in the back, with a tree in the back that was higher than the house self. 

He walked towards the door with Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina following. He raised his hand, swallowed and then pressed the bell. A petite girl with red hair opened the door. She looked at Cat then Raphael then Ragnor and finally, her eyes landed on Magnus. She gasped and fell in his arms. Magnus took a step back to steady himself, this girl was heavier than she looked. ‘Oh no oh god no uh I am so so sorry.’ She said and stepped back looking at him.. she looked nothing like him, so they weren’t siblings or anything right? ‘Hi uh I’m Clary, Clary Fairchi-

**

_‘Hi, I’m Clary,’ the little girl said. She was about 5 years old, while he was 9. ‘I’m Magnus.’ He shook her hand but she pulled him close in a hug. ‘I’m your little sister.’ She whispered in his ear and giggled, he couldn't help but smile.. ‘I’m your big brother.’ He whispered back what caused her to giggle even more_

**

‘My sister.’ He whispered. ‘You remember?’ Cat, Raphael, Ragnor and Clary asked at the same time.. ‘yeah I our.. first meeting.. you were 5 and I was 9, everything is very blurry, I’m sorry.’ He realised that she was crying. ‘No no no don’t cry.’ He pulled her back in a hug, ‘don’t cry.’ He whispered in her ear.. and she giggled.. god his heart fell apart. ‘I’m sorry I don't remember you.’ He said. ‘It isn’t your fault Magnus, it isn't your fault.. we will get your memories back.. but for now, just come inside.’ She stepped back and sniffed. She introduced herself to the other three who were studying them and then Magnus followed her inside. There was a man with a dark skin color pacing around the room, looking nervous as hell. At the dinner table there was a woman with the same red hair as Clary. Next to the woman there was a blonde boy.. 

**

_‘This is my boyfriend, Jace.’ Clary said, Magnus frowned and crossed his arms. He took the boy in and huffed. The boy, Jace, flinched. ‘You sure?’ Magnus asked, not liking the blonde boy. Clary nodded, scared that she couldn’t get her brothers approval. ‘Goldilocks.’ He said._

**

‘Goldilocks.’ He said what caused the man to look up and raise his eyebrows. ‘Fuck I hoped you would at least forget that.’ He couldn’t remember a single other memory with the dude name Jace, but he did remember that. He huffed and ignored the boy. He walked to the man who had stopped pacing. ‘Hi, I’m Magnus.’ He offered his hand and the man shook it. ‘I’m Luke,’ He looked at Cat for approval and she nodded, ‘I’m your father.’ Magnus’s heart clenched.. ‘I’m sorry I don’t remember you.’ His father, Luke, shook his head. ‘Don’t be, it’s not your fault.’ Magnus nodded and walked over to the woman.. that was his mother, Jocelyn. Magnus frowned at Jace.. ‘I don’t remember you but I already don’t like you.’ Jace laughed. ‘Good, the old Magnus didn’t like me either.’ Magnus flinched, the old Magnus.. ‘Oh no I didn’t mean it like tha-’ Magnus cut him off, ‘It’s okay, I understand.’ Jace nodded slowly and mumbled a sorry.


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had an ex-boyfriend, and Magnus just can't get him out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally! Chapter 2! Already writing chapter 3!

Luke coughed to get all the attention to him. ‘Okay, well, uh Catarina right?’ She nodded, ‘You and...’ He trailed off, not knowing who the two men were. ‘Ragnor and Raphael’ Catarina answered, ‘You, Ragnor and Raphael can stay in the bed and breakfast a few houses here away, it’s very nice and uh Magnus, if you like you can stay in your old room.. if you don’t want to you can just join the-’ ‘I want to.’ Magnus smiled.. if he was going to get his memories back he could at least make an effort to remember. Luke beamed. ‘Excellent!’ He exclaimed. Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael left and Magnus was left behind with his family and goldilocks. ‘So uh hey.’ Magnus’s left mouth corner rose a bit awkward. Clary motioned for him to take a seat and they all sat at the dinner table. ‘So uh besides you guys, do I have more friends maybe a possible girlfriend?’ He sounded way too hopeful, he knew that. ‘Uhm I was also adopted,’ Nice to know but Magnus didn’t care, ‘by a family called the Lightwood. The lightwoods run half the town, the coffee shop, the vet, the bar, the gym and the nail salon.’ Nail salon? He should visit that. ‘Your favourite place was the nail salon, you came there everyday, sometimes for your nails and sometimes just to talk to Izzy. Isabelle Lightwood, she is practically your best friend.’ Magnus chuckled. In the back of his mind a woman with black hair appeared. ‘You hate Maryse and Robert Lightwood,’ he did?, ‘they are my parents, they are homophobic pricks.’ Magnus nodded observing all the information. ‘they hate you too,’ Magnus frowned.. ‘Why?’ He asked, he was curious of what he did. ‘You were dating…. a man’ Magnus choked on air.. ‘A man?’ They nodded, ‘Bisexual.’ Clary explained.. Magnus nodded slowly, he would lie if he said the he didn’t saw some cute guys and girls on the plane. Magnus took a deep breath, ‘H-How serious was it?’ Clary bit her lip, ‘At some point everybody thought you were going to get married.’ Oh boy.. ‘a-and uh how did he react when I wasn’t here 4 years ago?’ His lip was trembling and his hands were shaking.. he had a nice life, now everything was gone. ‘Nobody knows exactly, the first year he just closed himself off entirely.. it is better now, but never the same.’ He sat back in his chair.. ‘I need to see him.’ They shared a look with each other, Magnus didn’t understand it. ‘Jetlag is probably killing you, you should sleep Magnus.. we can talk about him tomorrow.’ Magnus nodded. Clary took him to his room, showed him the bathroom and left him alone.

He walked around his room.. there was a desk, a simple twin sized bed and a bookshelf with lots of stuff in it. He had a feeling he didn’t live her when he left but he didn’t know for sure, he didn’t know anything anymore lately. He looked through the bookshelf, there were a lot of books and a few framed photos. Before taking a good look at it he turned them around, he couldn’t, he didn’t want to see his old self.. maybe later, when he’s ready. He looked through the books.. he read some summaries and he was interested to read the books, god he probably already read them all.. he noticed that there was something behind the books. He placed the books away and took a box out.. the box was white a few years ago and it was very dusty. Did he wanted to look, he was actually scared to open it.. his old self clearly didn’t want people to know.. maybe those were sex toys.. he shivered ‘You can never know if you don’t open it.’ He whispered to himself and opened the box.. it weren’t sex toys, thank god, he didn’t know what to do if he had sex toys in those box.. In the box were maybe a 100 different papers folded up nicely. He took one out and opened it.. he frowned. What was this? He read it, and read it again, and agai- omg.. it was a lyrics. Did he wrote this? He needed an instrument for this.. he placed the box on his bed and started a search through his room.. and indeed, under his bed was a guitar.. ‘Very cliché old me.’ He whispered when he grabbed it and pulled it away, a spider ran under his bed towards the hallway. He fastly close his door and shivered, he hated spiders. There was just one little bump in the road, he didn’t know how to play guitar. He looked through some lyrics’ and found a pretty one.. wait did that mean he could sing? Well there was one way to find out.. 

‘I’ve been awake for a while now, you got me feeling like a child now..’ Oh my god, he stopped there, but oh my god. ‘Fuck I can sing.’ He smiled but his smile turned out in a yawn.. he needed to figure out this guitar another day, for now, he just shoved it underneath the bed and the lyrics’ back in the box and placed it behind the books. He opened his suitcase and grabbed out a black t-shirt, it didn’t look like his style but it was a shirt that he had back in Australia so it must be his. It was a too big and there was a hole in it but it was comfy. He dressed himself in some sweatpants and it didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

A ray of sunshine hit his face.. he groaned loudly. ‘Waky waky!’ Clary sang.. he pulled the covers over himself. ‘A few more minutes,’ He groaned, he was so tired. ‘Nope, we need you up and running, it is already 9 am.’ He sat straight up, his hair probably everywhere and sleep still in his eyes. ‘9 am!’ He exclaimed. ‘Yeah, the whole town is already awake, you were never a morning perso- wait is that.. what for shirt are you wearing?’ Clary came closer and looked at the shirt. Magnus raised his eyebrow.. ‘really Clary, I lost my memory so how should I know.’ Clary shook her head and chuckled softly.. ‘Mom made breakfast for you downstairs, be ready in 15.’ Magnus fell back on the bed when Clary walked away. ‘30!’ He yelled and Clary yelled 15 back.. he chuckled, was his life like this before everything.. if that was true; why would he ever leave? He pushed himself out of bed and picked out a outfit. It took him 20 minutes to be ready. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a red blouse, he needed to match his hair. It was somewhere in november so it was already quite cold outside so he grabbed a leather jacket and hopped down the stairs. ‘5 minutes late.’ Clary said with her mouth full of pancakes, god yes pancakes! ‘Good morning.’ He smiled and sat down next to Luke who mumbled a morning to him. Jocelyn came out of the kitchen with coffee in her hands. He made a sound of excitement and Clary chuckled. Jocelyn's coffee was delicious, why the hell would he ever leave this place? It was one of the main questions he had.. but he didn’t ask, he was a bit too afraid for the possible answer. He still didn’t know everything about his life, and that was hard. ‘Sooooo what are we going to do today?’ Magnus asked and swallowed a bite of his pancake. 

‘Well, apart from us, nobody knows your back because we wanted you to explain and you might get some memories back,’ Magnus nodded, he understood that, he would’ve done the same. ‘and I think we should start with the nail salon. I saw your nails and they need to be done.. besides Maia and Izzy are there so you can catch up with them..’ He had no idea who Maia was but he just nodded. ‘Sounds fun.’ He smiled. He had some mixed feelings, it did sound fun but he was scared and just wanted to hide in a corner. ‘Hey, uh, I got a question,’ They turned their attention on him so Magnus knew they were listening. ‘Did I ever do something with music? Or was it just fashion?’ Clary laughed, her head thrown back and very loud. ‘Oh no I-I’m sorry,’ she laughed, ‘I, omg, no you hated music.. you liked listening to it but more than that.’ She wiped her tears away, well apparently she didn’t know her brother that well. ‘Oh okay, yeah I was just curious.’ They ate their breakfast silently and before leaving to the nail salon he put on some makeup. Before he knew he was in the car with Clary, she driving.. god he even forgot how to drive. ‘Oh uh Cat, Raphael and Ragnor will join us.’ she announced. Magnus nodded silently, he didn't really expect them not to. ‘They’re nice,’ Clary said and Magnus nodded. ‘Yeah, I wish I could tell you about them, but well… I have only one week to tell.’ Clary gave him a warm smile that made him feel loved. ‘Than please, don’t leave out any details.’ So Magnus told her everything about the hospital and how nice Catarina was.. and how ridiculous it was that it took them 4 years to figure out who he was. He made some jokes and Clary laughed. She was a very good listener.. he liked his sister and he could see that Magnus had loved her, he didn’t knew her well enough to know he loved his sister, but he did like her. She was nice and not some annoying little sister.. they were older though so he can imagine she had to be a annoying little sister at one point. ‘You aged well by the way.’ She said.. He chuckled, ‘I was gone for four years.. god..’ clary nodded. Clary parked the car and Magnus followed her. Cat, Raphael and Ragnor were already waiting outside and followed them inside, a bell rang when they stepped in. The shop was empty. ‘Be right there!’ Somebody yelled from the back.. Magnus shivered, he recognised the voice but couldn’t say who it was.. it was awful. He saw Ragnor observing him and Magnus raised an eyebrow challenging at him.. he just glared. ‘Hey Iz! It’s me!’ Clary yelled walked further into the shop. ‘Oh Clary he-’ She stopped when she saw Magnus.. they both took each other in..

Isabelle had definitely long hair but was tied up in a messy bun. She wore a white sweater with black pants and stilettos. She was beautiful, she had the right amount of curves and Magnus already loved her clothes style.. he then looked at the necklace, and gasped.

**

 _‘Hey dear,’ he greeted her and kissed her cheeks. ‘Hey Magnus, what are you doing here?’ She asked genuinely curious. ‘Okay well it isn’t christmas yet, but you’re my best friend so I have a little gift for you.’ She raised an eyebrow when he gave her the bag. She took the little jewelry box out of it and opened it. It was a silver necklace with a red gem in it. ‘It’s supposed to keep the demons awa- oof’ Isabelle had attacked him with a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. ‘Thank you thank you thank you so much.’_

**

‘I gave you that necklace.’ She frowned and nodded. ‘Magnus where the hell have you been! I’m going to fucking kil-’ Izzy was walking towards him with a murderous look in her eyes. Clary stopped her, ‘let him explain.’ She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at her. ‘Just before I explain, I remember, I remember giving you the necklace.’ Clary beamed while Izzy just looked more pissed. ‘Okay well uh like I’ve been in a coma for four years so I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your calls and uh I kinda have a memory loss, uhm this is Raphael a doctor and that is Ra-’ He was cut off by somebody hugging him. ‘Magnus shut up, are you okay?’ Magnus nodded and hugged her back. ‘I’m sorry I can’t remember you.’ He whispered, ‘It’s okay, it’s not your fault.’ She whispered and hugged him tighter. She stepped back and motioned them for coming further in. ‘Like I was mad at you but it’s hard to be mad at you right now because it isn't your fault.’ Magnus nodded. 

He spend the whole day talking with Maia, Isabelle, Clary, Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor. They laughed a lot and it was fun, but there was this question burning in the back of his mind.. why did he leave? It was the same question, but he needed to know. They went back to Jocelyn and Luke’s home, Magnus found out Clary lives with Jace but stays at her parents now Magus is here, it’s just for a few weeks.. she needed to know if he was okay. 

The little lightwood Max and Goldilocks joined them at dinner and they were having a peaceful dinner, everyone telling stories… it was one big family. Magnus poked in his food, he didn’t belong her.. maybe he did a few years ago, but that was a different Magnus.. he laughed when needed but it was odd, he didn’t remember anything and everybody around them did. Everybody knew how he was, what he liked and what he didn't, everybody knew why he left.. He felt sad and guilty, guilty ‘cause he couldn’t be that Magnus, he was a different person but still the same.. maybe he would never even get his memories. Oh no, what if he never gets his memories back? His breathing became irregular. ‘Excuse me.’ He said with a shaky voice and left the table without looking at anybody. 

He didn’t walk upstairs to his bedroom to cry like a 16 year old but he went outside and started to walk.. he just needed some air. It was somewhere around november so it was quite cold outside, he wrapped his leather jacket closer to himself but just ignored the cold.

Okay what should he do? He should list the facts.. but he didn’t came far, his mind wandered off to the ex boyfriend. Why didn’t he already meet him? Where was he? Was he hot? Yeah he probably was.. what was his type? He wanted to meet him.. they said it was serious, did they share a house? God how much did this guy knew? Did he knew about the obvious secret songs? He probably did; he would’ve told him, he should have if he didn’t. 

After a 10 minutes walk a he came on the what looked like the town square.. it was already dark and he just quietly sat down and looked around.. this was his home.. god, why couldn’t he just remember.. that would make everything so much easier.. He groaned loudly and looked up at the sky whom was covered with clouds.. ‘If it is going to rain I’ll fucking kill myself.’ He whispered up to the sky.. but nothing replied back. He looked back at the square. There was a fountain in the middle who stopped working because it was freezing. There were benches, like the one he sat on, all around the fountain. Fairy lights covered the square, it was very cheesy and christmasy. There were trees to give the square something green, though they didn’t have leaves anymore, and stores behind him. A clothing store, the nail salon, a gym, a drugstore and much more. In one store there was even a light one. It was the coffee shop, Izzy couldn’t shut up on how many times he was there.. that he was there even more than at home. His chest ached, home..

Before he knew he stood up and walked over to the shop. He looked inside, there was one person left. He stood with his back towards the door where Magnus stood scrubbing the counter but by the angel.. He was tall and had broad shoulders. He had black hair what was quite messy and he wore all black with a old sweater that looked like it was grey. Those jeans didn’t do justice to his ass. He even wore a brown apron. 

If he had thought this true he might have realized that it was stupid and a very dumb idea to knock on the door, but he didn’t otherwise. The guy turned around and his breath hitched. He was beautiful and handsome and oh god. He wore black glasses, he didn’t know he had a thing for guys with glasses but apparently he did, and he had the perfect features.. the hazel eyes were very distracting, but not distracting enough of the look of shock and anger mixed with each other when the guy walked over to the door.


	3. You're kidding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said boyfriend reacts and is creating all kind of feelings in Magnus's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, uh sorry? 
> 
> Disclaimer; not my characters, own nothing but the plot!

The door swung open and Magnus almost felt back from the shock. He didn’t expect it to be with so much force, how much did he hurt the hot guy. And hell what was that a hot guy. His hazel eyes were even more beautiful from up close. The way he had his jaw clenched turned Magnus a bit on, don’t judge. ‘Hey.’ He said with lack of other words.. this man just took his breath away. ‘Hey? You come here and you say hey?’ He sounded angry and confused.. and so so so hurt. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but hot guy cut him off by talking first. 

‘No listen, you first stood me up at the airport, than after my maybe 1000 voicemails you don’t call me back and than you come here after 4 years! 4 Years!’ Now he sounded just angry. ‘Why Magnus? Why? I thought we were happy? I even thought about proposing when you would come back, would, because you. never. came!’ Hold up, wait a second, stop the time.. proposing? This was the famous boyfriend.. Magnus gasped soft. 

‘You’re the boyfriend.’ It was a statement, not a question. The guy frowned and Magnus’s heart crashed to the floor when he looked concerned.. he was setting his anger away for the boy he once loved because he was concerned. Magnus didn’t deserve him, he already knew. ‘Magnus tell me what’s wrong.’ It was a demand and Magnus swallowed. He sounded so strict, you just couldn’t say no. Not that he wanted to, god no, he was coming here to tell people he didn’t remember them.. perfect plan.. especially with the ex boyfriend.

‘I-I think you should sit for a second,’ Magnus said and he was right.. he knew he was. This guy was so hurt and angry and concerned and.. and so much.. so much feelings.. the next few minutes might be a bit much for the guy. ‘I can decide for myself if I should sit or not,’ He said, still standing in the doorway. Magnus gave him a “if you say so” look and the guy just threw him a challenging look, as if daring him to blow him away. Magnus sighed and shivered from the cold. He looked at his feet, didn’t dare to stare at the guy when the next few words came out; ‘I don’t remember you,’ and he still didn’t, he still didn’t looked up to watch the guy’s expression change..  
‘Really Magnus if this is some sort of stupid exc-’ ‘It’s not, I promise.’ Magnus bit his lip while the guy took a deep shaky breath. He dared to look back up. The guy was devastated. ‘I think we should sit.’ The guy’s voice broke at the end. Magnus nodded and followed the guy inside, closing the door behind. 

‘Coffee?’ The guy’s voice was way too unsteady. ‘Yes please,’ Magnus said. He said on a stool. It was silent when he made coffee. A minute or 2 pasted before the guy slid Magnus’s coffee towards him. He took a sip from his own. Magnus sniffed at his coffee, it smelled sweet, and took a hesitant sip. 

‘This is nice,’ He moaned. ‘It’s you- it was your favorite.’ Magnus hummed. ‘What happened?’ The guy asked, cutting through the tension. ‘I got in a car accident.’ The guy’s eyes went wide and filled themselves with concern.

‘I’m fine. But I think I was on my way to the airport, it doesn’t matter. I got hit, I don’t know what happened and those doctors had no idea who I was. I suffer from memory loss and I just had a wonderful dinner with your siblings I assume, Isabelle, Goldilocks and Max.’ The man nodded, ‘but this isn’t my home anymore. And everyone is acting like it is but I just want them to understand that it isn’t. This isn’t my home anymore, it might was one day, but not anymore. And I am so sick of it, already. I haven’t been here longer than 48 hours and I’m done with this whole pl-’

‘Breath,’ The man said. ‘Just… take a deep breath. And let it go.’ Magnus hadn’t noticed that he was out of breath and that he was rambling. ‘I’m sorry,’ He whispered. The man shook his head and chuckled lightly. ‘It’s okay.. this isn’t… your, eh, your home anymore. But it isn’t only hard for you, but also for us. You’ve been gone for four years, Mags, we missed you.’

Magnus nodded. He knew, and he would have probably done the same thing. ‘I think we all wished that stupid accident didn’t happen.’ The guy nodded. It was silent for a while again.

‘You don’t know my name, do you?’ He asked with a light tone and an amused smile. Magnus blushed embarrassed, ‘No,’ he mumbled. ‘By the angel, this is only the fourth time I got Magnus Bane to blush.’ He held his hand out for Magnus to shake.

‘Alec Lightwood,’ he said when Magnus shook his ha-

**  
_‘Who are you?’ He whispered. With big steps he strolled over to the messy haired guy who was reading a book. He was only 12 but he knew when he saw a hot guy. The so said guy was a boy, he did not hit puberty yet. His frame was tall and thin but Magnus thought he was beautiful. He coughed to make his presence. The boy looked up, and those hazel eyes. Oh boy, hazel did not do any justice. Neither did chocolate brown, or reindeer brown. He swore he saw some specks of green. ‘I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,’ the boy shook his head, ‘my name is Magnus Bane.’ The boy blushed adorable. ‘Uh, er, I.. uh.. A-Alexande- Alec L-Lightwood.’_  
**

‘Alexander,’ Magnus whispered. Alec looked like he could cry. ‘You remember?’ Oh god, now he had to hurt him, again. ‘N-No, not quite, I remember our first meeting. God, you were a blushing mess.’ And he could still do it like that. Get all flustered and blush. ‘I-I was not!’ He defended. Magnus chuckled. They stared into each others eyes again… and he realised that he didn’t actually mind if he would fall in love with this man again. Alec coughed, breaking the spell.

‘Wait.. aren’t my siblings looking for you?’ Magnus avoided Alec’s gaze. ‘They might be…’ he trailed off at the end of the sentence. ‘Is it okay if I call them for you?’ Magnus nodded and drank the rest of his coffee.

\---

He held himself a bit back for the next few days. Exploring his room, his phone and trying to remember every little detail. He hadn’t quite spoken to Alec, though they had texted each other constantly. It was a sunday morning when Magnus requested for a day out with Alec. The younger man agreed, with some clear hesitation.

Magnus knew it wasn’t only hard for him, but also for the others. Losing one of their loved ones, who now showed up out of nowhere. It was crazy and it felt so unrealistic. He still hoped that he would wake up, preferably next to Alec, and just laugh it all off. 

Alexander.. was amazing. He was funny, caring and witty. Magnus had found himself wanting to flirt multiple times, but didn’t. They were in a, and for a lack of a better word, quite complicated relationship. Which was an understatement. He couldn’t just go out there and start flirting with him. 

There were some moments while they texted that he just remembered. He remembered the fast texts that existed out a simple; “My place?” “Yeah” and he remembered the simple “Butter, milk and eggs” “Whipped cream and chocolate?” “Why do we need whipped cream and chocolate?” 

And it was wonderful.

And so heartbreaking.

Wonderful to know that he was happy. That there was a moment in his life he was content with just who he was and who he was with. But he felt so.. empty now. As if there was just.. nothing. And there was nothing. A blank space. A black hole. An empty white room. There were flatters off memories, but it was nothing.

So that’s why Magnus decided he had to have a day off with just Alexander. Alec had promised him that he would take him to all their places. All their firsts. Magnus knew that it probably would end up in a heartbreak. And he was pretty sure that Alec knew that, too. 

But they needed this. Both needed this.

He had dressed up in a simple white button up and black pants. His eyes were lined with a thin line of black kohl and a shiny, sheer lipgloss covered his pink lips. 

‘Where are you going?’ Luke asked curiously when Magnus came downstairs. ‘Out.’ Was all he said, and could say, before the doorbell rang. He grabbed his coat. ‘Bye, have a nice day!’ He exclaimed a faint bye back before he opened the door.

‘Alexander,’ he greeted the younger man in front of him. ‘Magnus.. wow.. you look, great.’ Magnus smiled pleasingly. ‘Oh uh sorry if that’s weird.’ Alec stood a bit straighter, maybe it was just a nervous habit. ‘It isn’t. You are quite a pleasing picture too, you know?’ Magnus stepped out and shrugged on the khaki green long coat. Alec wore all black. Black shaggy jeans with on top a black sweater and a black coat. 

‘Ready?’ Magnus asked, realising how much he took a toll on Alec’s mental state. The younger man breathed out a shaky breath, leaving white breaths in the air. ‘Whenever you are.’ Magnus blamed the fast beating off his heart entirely on the cold.


	4. It isn't fair, I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date, a fight and a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is coming to an eeeeeendddd
> 
> disclaimer; don't own shit except the plot
> 
> also not edited so oops?

‘So.. this was our high school?’ Alec nodded. They walked aimlessly around the schoolground now. It was a cold, almost january, day. The ground frozen and slippery. ‘You loved it,’ Alec chuckled. Magnus frowned.

‘If there’s one thing I’ve learned from well.. everything.. it is that high school sucks.’ Alec rolled his eyes, but there wasn’t any fire behind them. ‘They do. But you loved it. You loved exposing your emotions in drama class, loved walking around the corridors, and..’ he trailed off, obviously debating if whatever what he would say next was really wise.

‘What is it?’ Magnus asked, pressing Alec slightly. ‘You loved sneaking secret kisses with me behind the bleachers.’ And Alec’s cheeks couldn’t possibly be more red. Magnus chuckled soft. ‘Show them.’ It was more a demand than a question. ‘What?’ Alec asked confused.

‘The bleachers, please, show them.’ Alec hesitated for a second before nodding. They walked around the school towards the huge sport field. Alec led him towards the bleachers. Unfortunately, Magnus didn’t recognise the place. He didn’t remember that he might’ve kissed Alec underneath it. He couldn’t remember anything. 

‘Do you remember?’ Alec asked, more whispered. His words were full of hope. ‘I.. uh I don’t.’ Magnus looked back at Alec, away from the bleachers. The man looked.. disappointed. But Magnus wasn’t sure who he was disappointed in. 

The fact that Alec grabbed his wrist and dragged him further under the bleachers, shook him out of his thoughts. ‘Here.’ Alec stopped and raised Magnus’s wrist higher and placed his hand softly on the wood. 

Magnus tore his confused gaze towards the wood and saw that there was something carved there. It was so.. corny. A little heart, carved into the white wood, with a M + A on it. He trailed his fingers along the lines.

**  
 _He wasn’t sure what he loved the most about him. Maybe it was the way his eyes would just light up whenever they looked at eachother, maybe it was the fact that he was just so selfless, maybe it was because he loved so much, or maybe it was just that he was such a good kisser. His full, soft, pink lips kissing him so tenderly. Something he did right now. Magnus’s moan was muffled in Alec’s mouth when Alec bit the other’s lip. They parted slightly. ‘I love you,’ Alec whispered silently. And maybe, it were just these moments that made Magnus loved the most. ‘I love you, too.’ The bell rang and Alec’s eyes widened as if they had just been caught. ‘It’s okay, my love, go to your class. I’ll be waiting here.’ He didn’t really feel like going to PE. Alec nodded and pecked his boyfriend quick on the lips before rushing off. Magnus bit his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling too widely, while watching his boyfriend run away. He grinned. He was so in love with that man. Suddenly the movie the two had seen last night played itself in Magnus’s head. Specifically one scene. Magnus bit his lip, but grabbed his scissors out of his backpack. He raised himself so he stood on his toes and carved a little heart in the white wood with a M + A on it. It was cheesy as hell, but Magnus loved it._  
**

‘You never told me you did this. I went back here a few weeks after you left for Australia and I saw it here.’ 

‘I remember,’ was all that Magnus whispered. It was so soft that Magnus wasn’t sure that Alec had heard it. ‘You do?’ He spoke on the exact same tone as Magnus did. Clearly, he had heard it. Magnus tore his gaze away from the heart and focussed it on the hazel eyed god. ‘I remember us.. kissing… here.’ He wasn’t sure who stepped closer. ‘You were late, I didn’t want to go to PE. I remember that I wasn’t sure what I loved most about you, but that it didn’t matter because I was just so in love with you. I had to carve the heart in the wood.’ 

Why was Alec so close now? The tears in the other man’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed. ‘Magnus,’ he whispered, his voice breaking. He carefully raised his hand and cupped his cheek. Alec’s hand was so warm, big and familiar. ‘Alexander,’ Magnus whispered o so soft. He let himself relax in the hand, but his eyes never wavering from Alec’s gaze.

‘I think I’m falling for you,’ Magnus whispered. He placed a hesitant kiss on Alec’s hand. The tension was almost unbearable. He saw Alec closing his eyes for a few seconds. ‘Come here,’ was all he said before he pulled Magnus over. 

Alec connected their lips together in a sweet, slow and soft kiss. A foreign but familiar tingly feeling settled in his stomach, while Alec kissed his pink lips carefully. He felt like porcelain while Alec’s hands were firmly, but gently, placed on his hips. His hands snacked up towards Alec’s neck and Magnus let them rest there. 

It was weird how one kiss could cause so many new feelings and still feel like just.. coming home. Because that was exactly how this felt. He frowned in the kiss. How, how could this feel like coming home, when he didn’t even know what home was? Years ago, Alec was his home. Luke, Clary, Jocelyn, Jace, Isabelle and even Max were his home. But now? It all felt too.. surreal. Too fake. As if this is was an inside joke and he was left out. 

He didn’t realise tears were streaming over his cheeks until Alec stepped back. ‘Magnus? Oh by the angel, why are you crying?’ 

**  
 _‘Wow,’ Alec breathed out. Magnus smirked underneath him. He let his hands room mindlessly over Alec’s abs. ‘Wow indeed, darling.’ Alec shook his head, which turned slightly red. Though, Alec had definitely became more stoic for his flirting and pet names. ‘No.. not me, you. Uhm.. you’re just.. by the angel, you’re so hot.’ Alec dived in for a kiss, but Magnus stopped him. ‘By the angel?’ He asked curiously. ‘I am not that patient Magnus Bane.’ And Alec attacked him with kisses, and who was Magnus to resist?_  
**

And honestly, that made him cry harder. Alec pulled him into a hug, burying Magnus’s head in Alec’s shoulder in the process. ‘Sssht it’s going to be okay,’ the taller man whispered in his hair. ‘It’s all going to be ok-’ but that just pissed Magnus off. He stepped away out of the warm embrace of Alec. And regretted it almost immediately, he missed the warm. But no, he had to tell the man something. 

‘It’s not, Alec, and you know it!’ He wiped his tears away furiously. ‘It’s not going to be okay.’ ‘Ma-’ ‘No, listen, it will take years before I will remember everything. And maybe I will never remember. You will always look at me and remember our first kiss, our first time, our first date.. but I won’t. I will remember this. This underneath the bleachers, trying to gain back my memory. That’s not fair to you. None of this is okay and none of this will ever be okay.’ 

He was left with ragged breathing when he was done. Alec opened his mouth to refuse, to say something, to say anything.. but no words left his lips. Magnus just shook his head, turned around on the ball of his heels and walked away without a word.

He heard a faint Magnus, but nobody followed him. Alec didn’t follow him. Magnus was right. And he knew it, both knew it. It was perfectly clear. Alec should’ve moved on. He should have got over Magnus. He should’ve forget, because now Magnus had.

He walked back home, stepping in the house silently. He didn’t know how, but he knew exactly which steps on the stairs he had to avoid to not make any sound. He grabbed his suitcase from underneath his breath and placed his folded clothing in it rather calm.  
This was the truth, and it was scary, but he was calm. But it wasn’t a normal calm, it was the calm before the storm that Magnus felt in his stomach. He would break down very soon and very fast. He speeded up the packing. 

He ignored the guitar in the corner of his room. He ignored the song texts in the bookshelf. He ignored the sweaters that were definitely Alec’s in the closet. He ignored it all. He walked downstairs, not caring if anybody heard him now.

‘Magnus? Is that you?’ Luke asked from the kitchen. ‘No.’ Was all he said before he opened the front door and closing it immediately behind him. He walked over to his red car and threw the suitcase in the back.

‘Magnus?’ He heard Luke’s voice coming over. He opened his front door, but stopped before stepping in. ‘Yes?’ It sounded too practiced, too fake. ‘Where are you going?’ Luke wore his “best dad” apron, which apparently he and Clary had made one time. ‘Away.’ And Magnus ended the conversation there.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. Avoiding Luke’s gaze while he started the car, he drove away. Leaving a confused and worried Luke behind. It was when he was just a few minutes on the road, that the storm came saying hello.

Tears filling his eyes, blurring his vision. Ugly sobs leaving his mouth. Guilt taking him over. His shoulders shaking violently. And he just couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t he just remember?

He wished he had seen the car who honked at him earlier, so he wouldn’t have to make a dangerous swing to avoid it, his car ending in a tree in the end, losing his vision. The last thing he saw was Alec’s hurt look when he had walked away.

\---


	5. I don't know, I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (last chapter!)
> 
> He woke up, but does he remember?

He woke up peacefully to the rhythm of a solid beating. Reminding Magnus of a heart beating. Wait.. it was a heart beating. He opened his eyes slowly, but ending up closing them immediately. The light was way too harsh. His throat aced, his leg hurt and his head felt like it was going to combust every second from now.

But what was the most confusing off all, was that he had no idea what happened, where he was or who he was. He opened his eyes again, fighting through the urge to just close them and let it all go.

He heard a faintly ‘he’s awake’ from a female voice, but his eyes were still getting used to the white light. He blinked a few times before he made a move to sit up. Somebody, a woman in scrubs, came rushing over to help him sit straight up.  
He looked at her with a blank stare. Who was she? She was definitely a doctor. Her skin was dark and she was beautiful and young. He looked at himself in the bed. He was in a hospital bed. His leg in a cast and so was his arm. He frowned before trailing his gaze over the people who were watching him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but it felt dry. The doctor handed him a cup of water, reading his mind apparently. He smiled thankfully at her and drank it up while everybody stared patiently at him. 

At the left was a woman, dark hair and dark eyes. She was beautiful. Great proportions and a pretty face. A man stood next to her, who wore glasses. His hand laid tightly on her waist. Probably her boyfriend. Next to them stood another couple, a blonde man with a redhead in his arms. She hugged him loosely, her gaze focussing on Magnus. Next to them sat a man.. and wow.

Handsome, beautiful, pretty, all words that his mind tried to link the man in front of him with, but none were good enough. His hair a dark shade, almost black, but not just yet. A face with cheekbones to die for and a jawline that could cut. His eyes were rimmed red, he had definitely cried. A shame, because what a pretty hazel eyes were those. His pink lips were chapped and he looked as if hadn’t slept in days. From what he could see, the man didn’t just have a gorgeous face, but also a body sculpture like a greek god.

Next to him stood a woman with red hair like the other girl and a man with a darker skin. 

But he couldn’t look away from the hazel eyed man. He was hunched over, his hands linked in each other and his elbows resting on his knees. He looked right at him.

He swallowed the water, hurting his throat a bit. 

An almost unbearable silence fell in the room. He felt as if there was a question that everybody was thinking, but nobody was saying. And it probably had to do something with him. 

‘Hi,’ the doctor next to him said. He looked at her. ‘Hello?’ It kind of heard to talk, and that was heard, but he ignored it. ‘Could you please tell us your name?’ In the corner of his eye he saw the greek god sitting up a bit straighter.

He looked at the others. All looked expectantly at him.

‘I-I.. I don’t know.’ The doctor, dr. Loss read her name tag, looked disappointingly. All the hope disappearing from her eyes. He watched the other’s reactions. The dark haired girl started to cry silently, while the man with glasses soothed her carefully. The red girl buried her head in the blonde guys shoulder. It was the darker skinned man who turned away. 

The greek god just stared at Magnus.

‘No,’ he said, ‘no! I-I won’t accept this.’ 

‘Alec..-’ The blonde man said but he shook his head, cutting him off. So his name was Alec. Maybe short for Alexander? ‘Not again,’ He whispered. Again? The greek god buried his head in his hands.

‘Could somebody tell me what’s going on?’ The doctor was the one talking. ‘You have amnesia, again. Just a bit over four years ago you got hit by a car and you lost all your memories. Uhm.. a few weeks ago you woke up from the coma in Australia and we flew you here. We wanted to help you try to get your memories back.’ 

‘But that didn’t work?’ 

‘But that didn’t work.’ Doctor Loss repeated. It was silent again. ‘Would you mind telling me who you all are?’ He asked.

‘I am Simon, one of your friends. This is Izzy, my girlfriend and your friend.’ He nodded, not remembering anything. ‘I am Jace, we have a love-hate relationship, and this is my girlfriend Clary, your adopted sister.’ She nodded in Jace’s shoulder.

‘My name is Jocelyn and this is Luke, we’re your parents.’ Magnus nodded slowly, his eyes trailing towards Alec. ‘And who are you?’ He had to stop himself from putting in a darling and to actually use the name Alexander. ‘Alexander Lightwood. I a- was your boyfriend.’ 

He almost wanted to applaud himself for being able to get himself such a piece of candy, but didn’t. Alec was obviously hurt. He had lost him, his boyfriend, twice now. 

‘And I? What is my name?’ 

‘Magnus.. Magnus Bane,’ Alec said. He nodded slowly. That was.. a exotic name. Not one that you would hear a lot. ‘May I please talk to you alone for a second?’ He found himself saying. Alec hesitated, but nodded.

The others left the room without a word. 

‘I am so sorry,’ Magnus said immediately. ‘Why?’ He stood up and dragged a chair over to Magnus and sat next to him. ‘Do you mind?’ He shook his head. ‘Alexander.. I hurt you. Not once, but twice.’ Alec shook his head with a soft smile dancing on his face.

‘Magnus.. I know you don’t remember, or know. But I am head over heels for you. I don’t care if you’ll hurt me 10 more times, I’ll be there every time.’ Magnus shook his head. ‘No, I can’t let you do that.’ 

‘You would do the same for me.’ Magnus took time to breath for a few seconds before responding. ‘How are you sure?’ He whispered soft. ‘Because love does that to you.’ Magnus bit his lip, but stayed silent. How was he supposed to react to that?  
There was this beautiful man at your bed you don’t remember telling you that he loves you. A dream and a nightmare in one. ‘H-How.. serious was our relationship?’ Alec thought about the question for a second. Probably not about the question but more about how much he was going to say. 

‘Pretty serious. The I-Was-Going-To-Marry-You serious.’ Magnus let himself sink in the cushions. I was going to marry you. Well, he did ruin a man’s life now. ‘Magnus Lightwood,’ he said. Alec stayed silent. ‘Alexander Bane?’ He then asked. He looked at the man who was looking right back at him. He shook his head.

‘Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane.’ 

**  
 _‘Ibu?’ He cried softly while stroking his mother's hair. Said mother didn’t react._

_‘Nama saya adalah Jocelyn id namanya Luke.’ The little boy giggled. ‘My name is Magnus.’_

_‘Hi, I’m Clary.’ The little girl said. ‘I’m Magnus.’_

_‘You sure? Goldilocks.’ The blonde boy rolled his eyes, but there was no actual fire behind it. ‘Glittery dude.’_

_‘Oh, you must be Magnus! My name is Isabelle, it’s so nice to finally meet you! Clary has told me a lot about you!’_

_‘A-Alec Lightwood.’ He chuckled and disconnected there hands. ‘Alexander,’ he said, trying the name in his mouth. The boy turned an even darker shade of red. Adorable._

_‘Mom? Dad? I think I am bisexual.’_

_‘I think I’m gay,’ his best friend said nervously._

_‘Magnus?’ He hummed, looking up from his book. ‘I need to tell you something.’ He slowly laid the book away and turned his body further towards Alec. They both sat on the ground in one of the aisles of the library. ‘I really really like you.’ Magnus frowned. ‘I like you, too?’ Alec shook his head. ‘No.. I.. I uh I like like you.’ Magnus’s eyes went slightly wider, but than a relaxed posture took over. ‘Good, because I like like you, too.’ They shared their first kiss in the library that day._

_‘I had a lovely time this evening, Alexander.’ Alec smiled at the use of his full name. They just had their first date and it went wonderful. Alec was 16 now. ‘May I kiss you?’ Alec whispered. Magnus smiled. ‘Yes, you may.’ Just when their lips were inches away from each other, Luke decided that it was okay to open the door. Alec sprung a few metres back. ‘Oh! Sir.. Uh, Hi!’ Luke chuckled._

_‘Are you sure?’ Magnus whispered, even if they didn’t have to. Clary, Jocelyn and Luke were all out tonight. Alec bit his lip, but nodded. Magnus stripped him from his shirt. They made love that night._

_Alec kissed him sensual. Magnus could do this forever, kissing Alec. But he needed to say something now. He disconnected their lips. They were underneath the bleachers, again. ‘Something wrong?’ Alec asked worried. Magnus chuckled, but shook his head. ‘No, I just wanted to say that I love you.’ Alec relaxed visibly. ‘I love you, too.’ They shared their first I love you that day._

_It was when Magnus was 22 that they shared their first night in their new house. They had some hot sex earlier and Magnus was silently asleep against Alec, who was stroking the older man’s hair. ‘Magnus,’ he whispered. But no response. Good. ‘I really love you, and I think I’ll always love you. No, I know I’ll always love you. I wanna grow old with you, I wanna have children with you, I wanna marry you and not necessarily in that order. Magnus Lightwood or Alec Bane doesn’t sound.. right you know. I’ve thought about it, and if- no, when we get married. I want both our names. Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane.’ Magnus wasn’t asleep that night._  
***

He gasped.

Magnus placed his not injured hand on Alec’s neck and yanked him forward, connecting their lips. Alec made a surprised noise, but kissed him back. This was Magnus kissing him, not Alec kissing Magnus. So maybe.. maybe he remembered?

Alec disconnected their lips, but didn’t go to far. ‘Mags?’ Magnus smiled with tears in his eyes. ‘Oh Alexander,’ he sighed, ‘thank you for waiting, my darling, sorry for the delay.’ Magnus wanted to kiss him again, but Alec wouldn’t let him.

‘You remember? You remember me?’ Magnus nodded with tears in his eyes. This whole thing had turned him into an emotional mess. ‘Every little detail.’ Tears were gathering in Alec’s eyes now too. ‘Wait.. so all I had to say was Magnus Lightwood-Bane?’ Magnus chuckled and shrugged. Maybe yes, maybe not, maybe it was the timing.

He then frowned. ‘Robbed,’ he said. Alec frowned. ‘What?’ ‘The reason it took so long for the doctors to know who I was, was because I was robbed. A car hit me, but I wasn’t unconscious. Someone came to me and a lot of people were there and then my suitcase was gone and purse with all my stuff.’ 

Alec frowned. ‘Yeah but they could’ve searched for you in the personal register.’ 

‘The last time I checked I wasn’t original from Australia.’ Alec sighed. ‘Could we instead of talking about why it took so long just kissing?’ Magnus chuckled and nodded happily. They kissed until the others came back in. 

Alec popped the question when Magnus was finally out of his casts and almost fully healed. Magnus wasn’t sure why, but when Alec said that he wanted to have hot and heavy fiancé and welcome back home sex in one, Magnus wasn’t the one to reject.

They had a winter wedding a year later and not soon after came Rafael Lightwood-Bane, followed by Max Lightwood-Bane. 

And they lived long happily after.

Even including their arguments about who should get up to feed the crying baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. so that was it! I hope you enjoyed it, because I really enjoyed writing it. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and the probably plot holes. I really wanted to do something more with Clary and the family, maybe more between Jace and Magnus and Izzy and Magnus, definitely more between Ragnor, Raphael, Cat and Magnus but you see, I am lazy and if I didn't finish the fic now, I would've probably never finished. Sorry if it feels rushed.


End file.
